


spring, a fresh start

by scionavarielle



Series: forbidden fruit [7]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: First Time, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Marco's Plans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-31
Updated: 2014-12-31
Packaged: 2018-03-04 14:09:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3071030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scionavarielle/pseuds/scionavarielle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s not that Erik doesn’t get what Marco means by ‘giving yourself as a gift’, he understands that very well, but he’s confused as to the 'how'</p>
            </blockquote>





	spring, a fresh start

**Author's Note:**

> hi, i've just got back so I'll make this one quick. first attempt for writing smut, hope it's okay orz  
> going to hide now in my well, lol

It’s not that Erik doesn’t get what Marco means by ‘giving yourself as a gift’, he understands that very well, but he’s confused as to ‘how to give himself’. When he woke up the next day finding the ring, he couldn’t express how happy he was. Lewy didn’t talk much about that but Erik could see that the man was a bit shy. Erik knows that the ring mean so much more than just a ring and he’s happy because then it means Lewy has finally acknowledged them as ‘lover’ – or well at least something. So that’s why he’s at the café with Marco because he wants to know what to give Lewy as a gift for New Year’s Eve and Marco has come up with that idea.

Erik was embarrassed when Marco mentioned that and his cheeks are red as tomatoes. Somehow he thinks that it might be a good idea, since he doesn’t really know what to give and since Lewy and him haven’t gone to _that_ base, he thought, why not? However, as we all have known how shy Erik is and how he is not experienced in such things, he still contemplates with the ‘how’. Okay, he may not really be that innocent – he has his fair share of kissing and some blowjobs before – but he’s afraid that it’s not enough to meet with Lewy’s experience. So perhaps, consulting to Marco about this is not a bad idea, right?

.

.

**A. Use bigger and loose shirt**

“Well, Lewy is actually a _wolf_ already, but he’s still patience. Like they said, ‘Gentleman is a patience wolf’. You just need to push the right button. First, you can start by teasing him. Wearing one size larger clothe, perhaps you can use the grey one you used before. That’ll do and if possible wear really short pants which we would think you’re wearing nothing but the big t-shirt.”

Erik can’t even imagine how his face looks like when he heard about Marco’s advice back then. He is not a girl, so he doesn’t know if that would do, but Marco smiled and assured him that it’ll be enough. Erik decided to just follow Marco because he doesn’t have any idea for now. Therefore, that night, we found Erik in that grey t-shirt that he has used before, which is actually bigger for his size, and a pair of hot pants, which Marco lent him that morning. Erik had no idea why Marco had one, but he had some guesses.

He takes a deep breathe when the door opens slowly. “Welcome back,” he shouts from the kitchen, preparing the dinner as usual. He swears he heard a thump voice coming from the living room after the door is closed.

“E – erik?” Erik could hear that Lewy is a bit startled. He smiles to himself, _perhaps this is going to work_ , he thinks. He turns around to face the man who just got home. “What are you doing?”

“Yes?” Erik asks innocently.

_“Since your face looks so cute, you can use it somehow, that’ll add the effect.”_

Lewy gulps and shakes his head quickly, grabbing his suitcase while somehow loosening his tie. “Nothing, why are you wearing…that?” Erik tilts his head – he has already faced with Lewy right now – and asks, “Is it wrong?”

“No, I mean, you’ll get cold,” Lewy says nervously.

Erik smiles. “It’s so hot here, Lewy, so I wear the t-shirt, I hope you’re okay with that?”

“Yes, okay. I’ll just take a bath right now.”

There is a disappointment clearly shown on Erik’s face when Lewy said that but the man doesn’t notice that. The older of the two dashes to the bathroom, leaving Erik who’s a bit down behind. “Cheer up, you can’t do that in just one try!” Erik nods and continues to cook. Maybe he could do the second plan from ‘How to release Lewy’s wolf by Marco’.

.

.

**B. Do lots of skinship and when I said lots, it means LOTS**

“Guys like Lewy, well technically most guys, are irresistible to touching especially if it comes from the person they care. If the first plan doesn’t succeed, you can continue the second one. Just keep touching it accidentally, and maybe leaning him while you guys watching TV is a great one. You guys usually watch TV after dinner, right?”

That’s why the next hour, after some accidental touches during dinner and cleaning dishes, Erik is leaning on Lewy’s chest while they are watching TV, a soap opera that Erik doesn’t really put his attention. Erik might not realize but from Lewy’s point of view, since the older man is taller, he can see clearly the boy’s silky legs (Did Erik just shave?) and Lewy’s gulping many times, trying to avoid staring at those legs.

Erik could feel that Lewy has tried to move many times but his hands around the man’s waist are firm. He looks up to the man, “What’s wrong, Lewy?” He hears the gulping sound from Lewy and trying to hide his grin. Maybe this will work.

Lewy shakes his head and back to staring on the screen, Erik makes a frown. Maybe he should just give a kiss to Lewy, maybe that could do the trick.

“ _Remember not to push Lewy too much or he’ll withdraw himself. You need to be patient in releasing the wolf.”_

Okay, maybe he should calm a little and continue his trick. He still has lots to use. “Lewy?” He calls the man’s name. The called man turns his head so they are facing each other again. Lewy doesn’t say anything and Lewy thinks it’s the sign for him to continue. “Tomorrow is New Year’s Eve, can we…can we,” Erik bites his lips, showing a bit of hesitation. Lewy smiles and embrace his chin.

“Yes?” The man asks softly.

“Can we go out for dinner tomorrow?” Erik is finally staring again with those deep blue seas and he couldn’t stop himself being drawn into them.

Erik is a bit scared when Lewy doesn’t make any response. He wonders if perhaps, his wish is a bit too much. “Is that what you want?” Lewy asks. Erik nods his head slowly. He doesn’t know why he’s a bit nervous with Lewy right now. The man is somehow looking through him. Is he really that obvious? (You just know how obvious you are but Lewy is too blind to see that too). “Well, then I see why not? I’ve also reserved a table for us, _private_.” Erik doesn’t know what Lewy imply when the man mentioned about _private_ , but he shudders at that.

When their lips meet the next moment, Erik thought perhaps this will be the time, that he finally can be with Lewy. However, that thought is vanished the moment Lewy pulls himself from the boy and stands up. “It’s late, you should get some sleep.” Lewy tells Erik to get to bed and says that the man will turn off the TV before going to join Erik to bed.

Ever since the ring incident, they have been sleeping together, but nothing more than a bit cuddling and hugging. Erik doesn’t even recall if they have been doing something more intimate than that. Don’t take it wrong, Erik has been satisfied with their situation right now, it just sometimes Lewy is restraining himself. The man seems afraid of hurting Erik like Erik is some kind of a glass that could be broken anytime if not being treated carefully, Erik hates that. He’s a man and he knows the consequences. He might look a bit weak because of what has happened, but that’s because he’s not assured. Now with the ring, he thought that perhaps Lewy is going to take their relationship to something more.

Guess the man is afraid of something.

.

.

**C. Make him drunk**

“Well, Lewy might still be restraining himself because he’s still sober enough to know things, perhaps if you make him drunk, he might let himself a bit loosen up.”

There have been some thoughts running inside Erik’s mind right now, one of which is ‘how to make Lewy drunk’. He knows that the older man is Polish and since Erik’s a German, naturally the boy is a bit better in handling their alcohol. However, Erik has never really been drinking that much and he thinks how will he manage to still sober if Lewy’s not?

Erik shakes his head. Maybe instead of thinking that, he should be focusing his dinner right now. They are going to this restaurant that Erik couldn’t recall the name since he’s busy on finding the right attire. Fortunately, Marco found about their date (Erik didn’t dare to ask where the blonde knew) and helped Erik. They ended up with two buttons black suits, white shirt, and black fabric pants. Marco said that he looked handsome in that, but Erik is not really that convinced as he looked to the driver, you could understand why. Lewy, as always, is astonishing in that suit and Erik is insecure that if he will be good enough for Lewy. Wait, he shakes his head. Lewy has chosen him so he has nothing to do with what people think. Besides, Marco has already chosen the best outfit for him, so he should just enjoy the dinner.

Dinner turns out well, Erik is a bit confused with the food in the Menu, but Lewy has made sure that everything has been arranged. They are sitting on a table outdoor. There, Erik could see the beautiful nightlife, along with the street light. His roof is the dark sky and stars, so mesmerizing. Erik finally decides to perhaps think of his plan later on because it’s a rare opportunity for him to go outside with Lewy like this. They have been out once or twice before, but that’s before the incident in Christmas Eve happened. So it’s more like a family-not-family-but-not-lover hang out together.

When Lewy said to the waiter that they wouldn’t have any wine for the night, Erik could hear himself almost shouting at them that startled both of them. Erik looks down and bites his lips again. “Well, since – since it’s New Year, I thought…” Erik is still looking down but when he peeks up he sees that Lewy is smiling at him and orders two for them.

The waiter then brings two glasses and pours their wine. Erik gulps. He is freaking nervous right now and he doesn’t know if he’ll be able to make Lewy drunk. Well to be quite honest, Plan C is not only making Lewy drunk because when that idea has come, Erik has told it won’t work. Marco grinned at that.

“Well, do you think I forgot how he’s such a drunkard too? Put this tablet on his drink, and voila, he’ll be _loosening_ up for real.”

Once a time when they are talking, Erik is trying on how to put the tablet inside Lewy’s drink. The man doesn’t look like will be leaving anytime soon. Maybe he could put it in the food instead? Marco didn’t tell that it can’t be put inside a food though. Erik nods. Maybe he could put on the soup when Lewy is looking at somewhere else because the soup is in the middle. He’ll then pretend to give some to Lewy and ask the man to eat. That sounds a good idea. Erik smiles to himself.

“Are you alright?” Lewy’s voice distracts himself when he tries to get the tablet from his pocket.

“Ah, yes, I’m fine. They are all delicious and I’m about full, so I thought to pause for a while,” Erik grins. Lewy cackles while shaking his head.

“You sure need to eat a lot, guys around your age should have lots of nutrition.”

“You sound like Anna,” Erik sticks his tongue out.

“Can’t be helped, she’s been imposing me with ‘healthy lifestyle’ as long as I could recall.” That statement somehow makes Erik still, reminding him of how Anna and Lewy were – are – very close and he’s the one who ruins that. “What’s wrong?” Lewy realizes his changing mood and Erik decides to just – like the famous Disney song – let it go. Besides, what matters is _now_.

Fifteen minutes later finds Erik still with the tablet inside his pocket and the almost empty soup. The opportunity comes ten minutes after when Lewy announces that he needs to pick an important call. Erik doesn’t want to look rude but he quickly nods when Lewy said that. Left alone, Erik thinks that it’s his opportunity, but luck seems not on his side as when he wants to put the tablet, Lewy has come back already. Accidentally the tablet falls down to his soup. Erik’s face is shocked as hell. He doesn’t know what to do. It’s impossible not to eat the soup because Lewy knows that the boy never leaves anything behind except if he’s sick and Erik doesn’t want Lewy to worry.

“Erik, you okay? You don’t look good, I can –“

“No, I’m fine. I’m just nervous,” Erik answers half-heartedly. Well he’s not really lying, is he? He’s really nervous right now. He decides to just drink his soup, it’s not like the tablet will be swallowed by him or –

What the? Marco doesn’t tell that the capsule could dissolve. Does that mean that the soup is now?

“Is the soup already cold? Maybe we could order another one, if you want.” Lewy’s voice disrupts his thoughts again.

Erik abruptly shakes his head. He doesn’t want to spend Lewy’s money more than he should. Guess he could just go along the way. Nothing would happen, right?

.

.

Wrong. Erik doesn’t remember what happened or how he could get inside the car. He could only make vague memories of that. Lewy smiled at him and told that they should be going home now since it’s almost dark and the street will then be crowded. Erik could only nod because he barely could make a word. Erik stumbles a bit while walking and Lewy holds him. The man is probably thinking that he’s drunk because of the wine. That’s a bit better, Erik thought. At least Lewy doesn’t think something’s off, Erik thought again.

Erik doesn’t realize that the car has always been this hot. He has turned the AC to the lowest degree and he still feels hot. “Lewy…hah…it’s hot.” Between his deep breathes, he has managed to tell Lewy that he can’t take it anymore.

Lewy tells him that Erik is just drunk and everything will be alright once they got home. Erik shakes his head. He knows about getting drunk and _this,_ whatever _this_ is, is not a sign of drunk. He doesn’t know what it is but it’s making him hot. He couldn’t take the heat anymore and slowly, unconsciously, he wears off his suits. He unbuttons his t-shirt so Lewy could give a side glance of his torso, but Erik doesn’t notice that right now.

“Erik, hold on, what are you doing?” Lewy sounds confused and worried, at least that’s what Erik gets.

“It’s…hot…so hot, Lewy, I…can-t”

His hands quickly move to his belts and open it, slowly unzipping his pants. He knows that Lewy is still in the driving seat and the man could see him, but he could care less right now. The heat is getting over him and he couldn’t take it anymore.

Either Lewy drives so fast or their home has always been that close, Erik doesn’t really pay attention. Lewy quickly parks his car on the basement. The man helps Erik to put back his suit and gives a hand to help Erik walks. Erik still feels the hot and it feels like burning whenever Lewy touches him. He couldn’t stop his moan when Lewy grabs his arm just now. Lewy releases him in reflex and Erik almost fall down if the man doesn’t catch him.

“Erik, what did you eat?” Lewy asks, Erik could make some words. They are in the elevator. Luckily, there are only both of them so no one could see how red Erik’s face has been and how he looks like a drunkard (or an addict).

Erik shakes his head, doesn’t want to tell what he has intended to do just now. He could hear Lewy sighs the same time the elevator makes a ding sound. They are on their floor, he guesses. It takes a lot of hardwork to finally drag Erik to the bedroom. Lewy wants to carry him in bridal-style before but Erik keeps somehow moaning and shaking that Lewy thinks it’s better to just drag the boy together.

Lewy leaves Erik alone in the room and that makes Erik feels a bit sad. He wonders if Lewy is mad right now, but he could think about that a bit later perhaps because he couldn’t contain the burning inside of his body right now. He discards all his clothes, leaving only in his underwear. At first, it feels a lot better, but the burning sensation is still there.

“Lewy, Le – wy” His voice is a bit hoarse now, he doesn’t know why. Maybe because he’s panting a lot before. He could hear some cursing outside and he wonders what’s going on there. A few minutes later, Lewy comes inside the room and Erik gathers all his energy to walk and hug the man. “Lewy, don’t be mad, please. It’s hot. Don’t mad. I can’t.” Erik doesn’t know if his words even make any sense right now or if it’ll only make Lewy even angrier.

Feeling a strong grabs on his arm, Erik looks up to stare at Lewy’s blue eyes. Lewy’s face is so serious and Erik has never seen something like that before. “Do you know how hard I’ve been holding myself?”

“Eh?” Erik wonders if he has just heard correctly. Hopefully his hearing is still good enough.

“I don’t want you to regret it,” Lewy whispers softly while caressing Erik’s cheek. Erik purrs and shakes a little. “You’re still young, you still have long paths. I just don’t want you to look at today and think this as a mistake.”

Erik quickly shakes his head. “No, want you, Lewy, has always been,” Erik manages to make a coherent words as a sentence.

“You’ll regret this,” Lewy hisses.

“No, I wont, always want you, love –“

He couldn’t finish his sentence as the next thing he knows is that Lewy has claimed his lips. Strong and demanding, unlike any kisses they have shared before. Lewy’s strong grip is hugging his waist and closing their distances. Slowly the kiss becomes too much that Erik’s legs become jelly and they both fall down on the bed. Lewy still hasn’t stopped kissing Erik and neither would Erik, however the needs for oxygen stops them.

Lewy’s heavy breathing is so close and Erik could hear it. “Are you sure you want to do this?” Erik nods. He has been waiting for this, he himself has even asked Marco’s help. He knows that as both of them are men, one has to be on the receiving end, and it’s clearly will be him. He asks Marco about stuffs, what to prepare and if it’s going to hurt.

His mind becomes blurry. He doesn’t realize that Lewy has discarded the man’s suits and now both of them are topless. Lewy’s hands slowly trail on Erik’s body, teasing him, making him a moaning mess. Erik arches his body, asking for more from Lewy and the man gives what the boy asks. Lewy’s right hand slowly goes down to Erik’s leg and he feels that his boxer is being pulled down slowly, finally letting out his shaft, which keeps leaking –he doesn’t know, but he could feel the wetness.

Erik bucks his hip a little so Lewy could release him from his boxer. When there is really nothing between them anymore, Lewy’s tongue is doing his job. Erik couldn’t stop himself. He doesn’t even believe that he has made those sounds from his mouth. He closes it with his hands and Lewy somehow realize that. The man pulls himself up so he is directly above Erik now. Slowly he unveils Erik’s hands, kissing the palm. “Let it out, I want to hear the sounds I make from you.”

In his blurry vision, Erik could only nod and let his lips being claimed once again. His body is too weak to do anything so he just Lewy does the job. “Ahh,” He moans when something wet – Lewy’s tongue – is in his arse, licking every inch. Erik has that weird feeling inside his stomach, like something is twirling inside, begging to be released.

“Le – hh, lewy, I –“ Erik can’t even continue his words when Lewy licks inside his hole, he feels so exposed. “No, hah, dirty,” Lewy stops rimming and once again faces Erik.

“Nothing about you is dirty, but if you don’t want me to do it, I won’t force you,” Lewy smiles gently. Erik embraces the man. It’s not he doesn’t want it, it just it feels weird. Erik isn’t sure if he can contain this anymore. The heat has finally gotten him so much. Something inside of him asking to be released. Lewy seems to get the idea as the man smiles again and slowly kissing him.

“Nggh,” Erik groans. Something is pushed inside him, but it’s not a tongue because Lewy’s kissing him right now. Fingers. Two of Lewy’s fingers are inside, feels so silk and wet. Maybe that’s why Lewy is licking him before? “Urghh,” Erik couldn’t stop himself from almost shouting. It feels hurt, no kidding to that. Marco has warned that the first time will always hurt, especially because of Lewy’s size. Erik doesn’t even have time to register how big Lewy is because of what has happened, but thinking that how Lewy’s hands has made him feels so stretched and hurt, Erik is now a bit scared.

He holds Lewy’s arms tightly, leaving a scar on that. Lewy hissed a little, but when Erik shows a worried face after they released their kiss, Lewy shakes head. The man grabs a condom, which magically just there right on the bedside desk. Both men don’t question that. Lewy put the condom on his shaft, giving some strokes, before finally leaning down again, hungrily kisses Erik’s neck, biting a little to give some marks. Erik moans on that, he tilts his head so Lewy could have more access and the man gladly accepts that. Lewy helps Erik to put the latter’s hands around the man’s neck. Erik’s hands grab Lewy’s hair, messes the man’s hair.

“Bite me, it’s going to be hurt, if you can’t take it, bite me,” Erik could hear Lewy’s whispering to his ears. He could only nod and lean his head on Lewy’s nape. He could feel slowly Lewy is entering him, the tip, and suddenly he feels full. He bites Lewy’s neck, couldn’t take the pain he feels. Marco never says anything that it’ll be _that_ hurt.

Tears are making his visions unclear, wetting his cheeks. Lewy stays still, doesn’t move letting Erik to adjust with the man’s side. It still feels hurt, but Erik knows that Lewy needs to move. “If you want me to stop,” Erik abruptly shakes his head and clings onto Lewy even tighter.

He could hear Lewy sighs and he feels shattered. Does Lewy not satisfied? His hands are still circling around Lewy’s neck but the man has made a distance between them. “It’s okay, it’s going to be hurt, but it’s okay,” Lewy whispers gently, slowly caressing Erik’s cheeks and wiping the boy’s tears. “Could I?” Erik nods slowly, trusting himself to Lewy’s hand.

Then Lewy moves, slowly. It drives Erik crazy how a simple movement can give both pain and pleasure. He hasn’t noticed that until Lewy moves again and he feels that, the pleasure that Marco has been talking. Albeit the pain is still there, but slowly the pleasure is taking over. “There, ahh,” Erik moans. He holds onto Lewy’s back, he hugs the man closer, giving a friction between their bodies.

Every time Lewy push inside in that angle, Erik could feel something has replaced the pain. He feels like he is going to reach his climax anytime soon. “Com – ah come –“

“Wait, a little bit,” Lewy speaks between the panting. Erik tries to hold himself a little bit longer, but nothing could stop him anymore. He needs to come, to release whatever inside him. He shakes his head.

“Cant, need to –“ Erik releases his seed between their bodies and feels himself weaken. His energy is almost drained but he knows Lewy has not done, so he still put up with the man, hoping that it’ll be soon that the man reaches the climax. Thankfully, this time his prayer is being answered. Lewy comes not long after. The man looks at Erik dearly, kissing Erik’s eyelids, making the boy to close his eyes.

His left eye, then to right, then nose, and then to the mouth once again, this time a bit slower and gentler. Erik feels like slowly his consciousness is drifting away. He’s tired, very, if he could add. Therefore, once again, Erik feels asleep in Lewy’s embrace. The man chuckles. How Erik could always find time to sleep on him, he doesn’t really know. But he has to wipe their bodies before it becomes too sticky tomorrow. He releases his embrace from Erik slowly and walks to the bathroom, bringing some towel.

Going in there, he doesn’t see that his phone has been filled with lots of message wishing him Happy New Year. One from a certain blonde that writes:

From: Marco  
Happy New Year boss.  
How do you like my gift?  
PS: I demand a raise for my salary ;)

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Happy New Year!  
> Thanks for the wonderful 2014 :) Let's have another wonderful year with 2015 and face it with new spirits!  
> Love you all,  
> xoxo
> 
> PS: So, urm, how's it? /hides/  
> PPS: btw, let's meet on [Twitter ](https://mobile.twitter.com/_verzeihen%22) ;)


End file.
